the bleached disciple
by Remzal Von Enili
Summary: Just a little thing to try to bring more attention to kenichi...which I dont own...or bleach I dont own that either. ratred M just to be safe


**Ok so a while ago I was talking to Yurei king (great guy lots of cool ideas) and we agreed that Kenichi gets almost no love.**

_Sounds like someone else I know._

**Shut up. Anyway we were just talking for a bit and tossing out crossover ideas and I thought up a Bleach one that seemed like it would go good. Since he was saying he wanted people to write more and nobody really claimed the idea I wanted to give it a try. So here I go.**

actions

'talking'

_'thinking'_

_'altered thinking'_

_**announcer/ non character perspective.**_

* * *

**Kenichi shirahama. Right now he is weak. In the future he will be strong. He will crush opponents like ants, he will do feats of strength and skill that make men look at him like he is the devil himself come to take them away. **

**But for now he is a weak boy angry at the world and his own weakness.**

_and where there is anger there is also a path to powers both frightning and dark._

* * *

punch. punch. kick. lock. block. Throw.

_'Kami it's so repetitive I can almost see what the masters are going to do next"_

_**Four months two days sixteen hours and fourth-three days into his training Kenichi began to develop his ability to copy his masters. In most worlds this is enough for him.**_

_'I came here to become a great fighter a hero of justice! mimicing the skills of others isnt heroic I wont be just a mimic!'_

**_Sadly this is not one of those worlds._**

* * *

"_Takeda and Ukita. Two people who tried to kill me and here I am running off to save them I could turn back." _Almost as if taunting him for thinking those thoughts Kenichi entered hearing distance. He herd the sounds of fist meeting flesh. He herd multiple people attacking two. In a few seconds He also saw it. He saw the wounds inflicted on his former foes.

_**Kenichi saw a group of people who diserved to be not just beaten but**_BROKEN.

* * *

It's been two days since Kenichi saved Takeda and Ukita and he was currently sitting in his room.

_'The masters training is doing wonders as always but I shouldnt just be taking they're skills'_

Kenichi couldnt help but think back to one of his earlier thoughts.

_'I remember using my fighting skills in ways I dont remember the masters teaching me. I remember how I was feeling, what I was thinking. If I can mimic all that mabey I can use it to develop some skills that are all my own'_

**_Before we go any farther it should be mentioned that Sei and Dou are much more different then "calm collected restrained warrior" and "out of control bloodthirsty warrior". No The difference is how they develop. Sei can take a lifetime to develop much less master. but while sei does give calm and restraint it also brings about a certain coldness. Dou on the other hand can begin from the smallest of sparks made in seconds. Anger, Doubt, Self-pity, Pride and so many others. It also brings with it a almost supernatural ability to grow and adapt in combat. So it's no surprise how fastly Kenichi's Dou began to grow and adapt._**

_'I'll master this state, I'll master it and improve it and make it my own!'_

In the calm light of the moon Kenichi began his steps down the path of the monster.

* * *

After four weeks Kenichi was reasonably sure he had suceeded. He was also sure that something wasnt right. The first clue was the yellow contacts he found in his eyelids. _'how did I put those there?' _while the strangest it was nowhere near the most concerning. No the most concerning was a tie between the Many stolen objects **Mostly wallets** he found in his room. Or the fact that sometimes he could almost hear another voice in his head. _Ok that tears it somethings not right with this training. I'll stop now and if I keep losing memory I'll go to the master.' _**Unfortunately this was not to be. A spar with apachai was all it took to snap the fragile connection between kenichi and his Dou.** A quick revive later, and after multiple reassurances that he was fine and he was back in his room. With a practiced twitch Yellow contacts slip into place as a white wig was placed on the head. _' oh no sei-boy there is no way your getting rid of me just like that.'_ "Kenichi" looked at himself and frowned _'Not the best thing to work with but I'll make do, but first I need a name hmm I think i'll be Daichi'_A demented grin made its way on his face _' look out world Daichi's here!'_

All over the world martial artist couldnt help but feel a uneasy feeling settle over them.

* * *

'I'm_ going to die here. killed by a group of teenage girls over a cat' _All he wanted was to help Mui and because of that he was going to die. _'I'm going to die here because of some little girls, a few out dated morals and smoe mangy fleabag?!'_ Kenichi got up and setteled into a stance none of the girls had ever seen. They were starting to get a little wary suddenly the brown haired punching bag had stopped spouting off his crap about not fighting and a unsetteling aura had entered the area.

'So are you finished warming up yet?'

What was up with this kid? his body language was completely different, before it was like he was a meek little rabbit and now...Now it was like looking at some kind of starved predator.

'good because it's my turn.'

He tore into them liek a starved lion. Kicks to the joints, elbows to throats and undeveloped areas, Knifehands aimed at the eyes. This wasnt how you fight to keep people at bay or to protect someone.

This was how you fight to kill.

_**But eventually all things must end. after about six minutes of near constant beatdown kenichi's concentration broke nad he reverted back to his shy self running from six girls while screaming of chivalry. If he would have bothered to look back he would have seen the fourteen other girls in near critical condition.**_

* * *

Kenichi was losing. He was standing on a giant metal pipe surrounded by people he didnt know and he was losing. He'd pulled out everything he had. From his special punch to mimicing his masters. _'well not everything I_ have' Just like that Kenichi was gone and Daichi was in his place as his contacts snapped into place.

'Oh? going to Try mimicing someone else Kenichi? who now? That Mui girl? Perhaps hermit?'

Despite his words Odin was feeling uneasy. Kenichi had used all of his masters stances and he would have recognized any of the other stances that kenichi would have been able to copy. So why was this one completely new to him?

'Oh so sorry four eye but kenichi's taking a little nap right now but if you'd like I can take a message"

Something was deffinantly wrong here. Even when mimicing the others Kenichi's voice was still just his own. But this, this sounded nothing like Kenichi, the strange voice that almost sounded like two people talking at once. Nobody could belive that kenichi would know someone like this...thing that was giving off both a aura of insanity and bloodlust.

'what are you?'

Odin was wishing he'd never spoken as the hungry yellow eyes focused completely on him and the sick grin grew even bigger and sicker.

'awww does little Ryuto miss kenichi?'

Like a switch the sick joy was gone replaced with almost endless rage.

'well to bad! I'm not going to die just so he can save another weakling'

_**With those words began the day that all his friends recognized as kenichi's death. None of them wanted to belive that they're friend would not only **__**kill**__** but to do so with a look of pure joy. Everyone was so shocked that nobody stopped him from calmly walking out of there. Years later most of them will have moved on with they're lives and some of them are even happy. If they have nightmares of yellow eyes and bloodstained hands they say nothing. if some nights they wake up screaming after imagining what ryuto must have felt having his eyes slowly pulled out they tell nobody. If sometimes they catch the news and see a story of brutal killings on the news they dont weep. **_

* * *

_**end**_


End file.
